What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas
by Malfoy-mortifaga
Summary: Draco y Ginny se han erradicado en el ala magica de EE.UU.Ambos se encuentran,solo un fin de semana en Las Vegas podria cambiar las vidas de ambos.¿Que pasaria si despiertas dandote cuenta que te haz casado con tu peor enemigo? Entren y lean.D/G REVIEWS!


**Notas de la Autora:**** Lo sieeeeeento! Matenme a palos. Nuevo fic, nuevo comienzo ,nuevo todo. Para los que estan enganchados con mis otros fics, los actualizo pronto, lo juro, salgo de vacaciones en 2 semanas, y se vienen sorpresas! Me disculpan mucho ( lo tenia todo todo! Y me formatearon el computador, y denuevo, perdi todo. Asi que ahora tengo que retomar ideas, y terminar lo que empece hace mucho tiempo. Disfruten, y dejen su review!**

**Capitulo 1 : Las Vegas**

Había luces, muchas luces. Cabelleras rubias, negras, ojos rasgados, ojos azules, maletas, gritos, más maletas y más gritos. Todo parecía sacado de algún programa de concursos. Se repetían una y otra vez las mismas carcajadas, y la gente parecía ir apurada de un lado para otro. Una muchacha pelirroja, de aproximadamente 24 años parecía buscar a alguien entre las multitudes. Tenía un mapa y el celular en una mano, su cartera, y dos grandes maletas que un botones traía tras ella.

"Mike ¿Donde estas?" - preguntaba por su celular irritada

"Este...ocurrió un pequeño percance" - contesto una voz algo angustiada detrás de aquel artefacto no-mágico

"¡¿QUE TIPO DE PERCANCE?!" - grito la muchacha enfadada - "No me digas Michael..."

"Perdí el vuelo. La aerolínea esta copada hasta el próximo martes. Lo siento amor..."-

"¡Mike! ¡Se supone que esto seria nuestra pre-luna de miel, no puedes hacer esto!" - dijo Ginny enfadada- "No puedes ¿Aparecerte?" - dijo en voz baja intentando que nadie escuchara eso

"Lo siento Gin, ya sabes, es Las Vegas, no te puedes aparecer a menos que quieras tener una multa" - respondió el

"Entonces supongo que tendré que pasar los siguientes 3 días sola, todo gracias a ti. Recuérdame buscar un novio nuevo cuando llegue a Nueva York" - respondió Ginny de mala gana.

"Te amo Ginny" - dijo el hombre en disculpa - "Lo siento mucho, Amor"

"Yo también te amo Corner, pero eso no quita que este enojada contigo. Llámame cuando tenga mas de 3 cervezas en el cuerpo y no planee matarte lenta y dolorosamente, _Amor_. Adiós" - replicó Ginny de forma sarcástica antes de cortar el teléfono.

"¿A donde vamos entonces, Señorita?" - preguntó el botones

"Recepción por favor" - respondió Ginny con voz dulce.

&

Una mujer alta de cabello oscuro se paseaba lado a lado junto a su jefe. Poseía una larga lista en sus manos y parecía recordarle cosas al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella. Estaban en el aeropuerto de Tucson, su segunda escala. Habían viajado desde Washington con una escala técnica en Chicago, para terminar finalmente en Las Vegas, pero desperfectos en el avión obligaron al piloto a hacer una segunda escala en el aeropuerto de Tucson en la zona sur de Arizona. Si había algo que Draco odiaba mas que a los extranjeros, era el calor. Y en ese lugar, tenia a ambos y por cantidades estratosféricas. Intentaba concentrarse en lo que su secretaria le decía, pero estaba completamente sofocado por la temperatura y la gente.

"Señor Malfoy, ¿Recordó traer el maletín con los informes de las acciones en Tokio?" - pregunto Ashley, su secretaria.

"Si, tu lo trajiste Ash..." - le recordó el a su empleada

"Señor, usted me dijo que lo traería consigo. Yo no he traído nada" - contesto la muchacha asustada

"Maldita sea Ashley... ¡Tu tenias que traerlo!" - grito Draco enojado - "¿Que sentido tiene el viaje si no traemos eso? La reunión con los accionistas es el Lunes, hoy es Viernes... ¿Entiendes eso? Teníamos que trabajar en los informes antes de ver a los socios, ahora gracias a ti, no tenemos nada"- dijo el rubio enfadado

"Pero señor... usted dijo..." - intentaba disculparse la chica

"¡Si se lo que dije! ¡Pero de todas maneras, tu tienes la culpa!" - dijo el chico enfadado - "Ve a las oficinas, compra un pasaje devuelta a Washington, traes el maldito maletín y vuelves en el primer vuelo a Las Vegas" - contesto Draco mientras sacaba su chequera y escribía un monto en el cheque.

"Bue-bueno señor" - contesto ella nerviosa - "Lo mantendré informado"

"Mas te vale, Sawyer , si no lo primero que veras cuando regrese a Washington será tu nombre plantado en mi lista negra, y créeme linda, eso no se vería lindo en tu currículo " - respondió Draco con una sonrisa cínica.

"Si, si... Lo siento Señor Malfoy, le prometo que no le fallare" - dijo la muchacha - "Señor, su vuelo esta por salir" - contesto la chica mientras le entregaba el café que tenia en las manos. - "Recuerde, tiene mi numero en el discado rápido de su celular, su varita esta bien empacada en la maleta gris, y no puede aparecerse dentro de Las Vegas" - recordó la muchacha

"Después de todo, no eres tan incompetente" - dijo el aceptado el café - "Créeme Ashley, si no fueras mi secretaria, me resultarías atractiva" - dijo el de forma galante haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha.

"Gra-gracias Señor" - contesto la joven halagada - "Su vuelo señor... tiene que irse"

"Si, si..." - contesto Draco levantándose de donde estaba - "Adiós Sawyer, suerte…la necesitaras"- Dijo antes de marcharse con aires de grandeza.

&

Ginny se veía en una intensa discusión con la recepcionista. Al parecer la reservación que su novio había echo era la Suite de Luna de Miel. Por lo tanto era la única habitación disponible en ese minuto. Todas eran del mismo tipo o si no, mas pequeñas que eso. El único gran problema, era que debido a la alta demanda de habitaciones, solo podía tomar la habitación a menos que estuviera acompañada.

"Señorita, por ultima vez, solo puede tomar la habitación si esta acompañada"- intentaba decir la recepcionista

"Por favor entienda, mi novio llega el martes, necesito esa habitación, ahora ya" - decía Ginny intentando explicarse

"Usted entienda señorita, no podemos esperar tanto, todos los hoteles están a su capacidad máxima, lo siento"

"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? De verdad, necesito esa habitación" – suplico Ginny

"Puedo darle la habitación, pero tiene que cumplir ciertas condiciones" –

"Lo que sea" – Dijo Ginny

"Tiene que buscar alguien con quien compartir la habitación para el fin del día" – indico la recepcionista

"Ok" – contesto Ginny enojada- "Lo haré"

"Aquí están sus llaves, habitación 605 " – dijo la muchacha entregándole un llavero – "Pase mañana por la mañana a registrar a su acompañante. Disculpe, ¿Cual es su nombre? "

"Ginebra Weasley" – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – "_Maldito hotel muggle_" – murmuro antes de irse, pensando en como rayos encontraría un acompañante para compartir su habitación. _**Tenia**_ que hacerlo

&

Draco estaba con sus maletas saliendo del aeropuerto de Las Vegas. Había sido un vuelo infernal, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era una cama, una ducha, o si no era ninguno de los dos, un Whisky de fuego. Como última opción, una mujer. Estaba decidido a que su estancia en la ciudad del pecado fuera lo mas placentera posible, suponía que tenia uno o dos días libres antes de que su secretaria, Ashley Sawyer trajera los famosos papeles. La iba a pasar bien, y por tanto, necesitaba de una conquista, que no iba a demorar mucho en conseguir. Salio a las calurosas calles de la nueva ciudad en la que estaba, tomo un taxi, cargo sus maletas y se dirigió al hotel Westside Vegas. Según el papel que su secretaria le había entregado días antes, poseía una reservación en ese lugar. Entró al hotel que estaba atiborrado de gente por todas partes. Lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación, recostarse, y descansar.

"Buenos días" – dijo con una galante sonrisa en recepción – "Reservación a nombre de Draco Malfoy, por favor" - le pidió el rubio a una muchacha en recepción

"Buenos días Señor Malfoy" – le respondió la recepcionista – "¿Reservación para dos?" – Pregunto la chica – "El nombre de la acompañante por favor"

"No, hubo un percance… solo yo, sin acompañante, por favor" – volvió a inquirir el con la misma sonrisa galante que parecía derretir a la recepcionista

"Me temo que eso no es posible, solo tenemos habitaciones para dos desocupadas y debido a la cantidad de pasajeros que estamos recibiendo, solo puede entrar si posee un acompañante señor" – dijo la chica con tranquilidad

"Disculpa, pero eso no es posible, yo de verdad necesito esa habitación, ¿Hay alguna manera? Quizás si pago el doble de la habitación…" – contesto Draco intentando coquetear con la recepcionista- "Debe haber algo que una muchacha tan linda como tu puede hacer ¿o no Amy?" – contesto leyendo el prendedor del uniforme de quien lo atendía

"Señor Malfoy, disculpe, pero no hay nada que puedo hacer por usted " –

"Por favor, realmente necesito la habitación. Vera… vengo por un viaje realmente especial. Soy el presidente de una fundación de niños enfermos. Viaje desde Londres a Las Vegas, solo para visitar a un niño que recibe un tratamiento especial, por favor Amy, estoy cansado y necesito una habitación. ¿Puedes conseguir eso, solo por mi?" – E_sta bien, mentí, y mucho. Pero… el fin justifica los medios. ¿O no?_- Pensó Draco

"Este… Señor Malfoy"

"Llámame Draco"

"Esta bien, Draco…" – inquirió la chica sonrojándose – "Puede dejar su equipaje acá en recepción y buscar a alguien para compartir la habitación. Solo será por un día, quizás dos. Hasta que se vayan un par de pasajeros. Luego le entregaremos otra habitación"

"¿Solo eso? Dios… ¿Cómo encontrare alguien para compartir mi habitación?"

"Esto no debería decírselo, perdón… decírtelo Draco" – dijo la chica con una mirada coqueta – "Es confidencial, pero por ser _**tú,**_ te lo diré. Hace un par de horas una muchacha pelirroja tomo una habitación, en la misma condición que tu. Esta en la habitación 605 . Quizás ella pueda ayudarte."

"Gracias Amy, fue un placer" – contesto Draco galánmente mientras le daba la espalda para subir al ascensor. Realmente había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Había conseguido una habitación, y una aventura por lo que durara el viaje.

&

Camino lentamente por el pasillo de aquel elegante hotel. Se arreglo su fino traje negro, paso una mano por su cabello, y se alisto para tocar el timbre de la habitación. _Ding,_ un solo toque al botón. Espero un par de segundos y nadie salio a recibirlo. Tocó de nuevo, esta vez tampoco tuvo respuesta. La tercera es la vencida pensó, volvió a tocar el timbre, y esta vez… si tuvo respuesta. Una muchacha con una falda y la parte de arriba salio a abrirle. Tenía el cabello suelto por los hombros, un pequeño flequillo y unos grandes ojos de color azul.

"¿Si?" – Pregunto Ginny al abrir la puerta – "¿Te conozco?" – inquirió mientras miraba al rubio de arriba abajo

"No, pero podrías hacerlo" – contesto Draco – "¿Puedo pasar?" – pregunto

"¿Debería dejar a un extraño pasar a mi habitación?" – dijo Ginny extrañada

"Solo si quieres hacerlo" – contesto Draco - "Vengo para ofrecerme como compañero de cuarto, estamos en las mismas circunstancias"

"Pasa" – dijo Ginny riendo, y confiando del _supuesto "extraño"_

"Esto es una tontería…" – inquirió Draco

"Dímelo a mi" – contesto Ginny

"¿Hasta cuanto te quedas?" – pregunto Draco

"No lo se, hasta saber de mi novio" – dijo Ginny haciéndole saber al extraño que _"tenia novio"_ – "¿Y tú?"

"Lo mismo, hasta saber de mi secretaria, vengo por negocios" – contesto el sonriendo – "Yo por negocios, tu por placer" - inquirió cerrándole un ojo

"¿Cómo te llamas?" - pregunto ella

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" – contesto el – "¿Y tu, preciosa?" –

"¡¿MALFOY?!" - grito ella desconcertada – "¿QUE MIERDA HACES ACA?"

"¿Nos conocemos?" – pregunto él exaltado

"¿Te parece conocido?" – dijo Ginny apuntando hacia su pelo mientras Draco abría los ojos de par en par sorprendido. – "Weasley" – indicó ella

"Comadreja…" – indico el con una sonrisa sádica – "Las vueltas de la vida ¿No?" – dijo Draco riendo

"Merlín Malfoy, cállate…" – dijo Ginny lanzándose a la cama, dándole la espalda a Draco

"Son solo un par de días Weasley…" – contesto Draco – "Es más… creo que podríamos hacerlos un poco mas placenteros"

"Dime Draco, ¿lo tuyo es idiotez o costumbre? Realmente me asalta la duda" –

"Muy gracioso Pobretona… Tenemos 2 opciones, ambos necesitamos esta habitación, o la tomamos juntos, o te buscas otra habitación porque yo me quedo aquí" – indico Draco acercándose al teléfono para marcar el número de la recepción.

"¿Estas loco? Esta es **MI** habitación, así que no te acomodes" – grito lanzándole una almohada

"¿Quieres pleito Weasley?" – dijo Draco tomando otro almohadón aun mas grande arrojándoselo en la cabeza

"Ja-ja-ja ¿Te pagan también por comediante?" - dijo Ginny

"No lo necesito, de todas formas, podrías intentarlo tu, te vendrían bien unos galeons de mas ¿No crees?" – lanzo Draco mirándola a los ojos.

"Como sea Hurón, ya te dije, yo me quedo acá, y tu no, así que búscate otro lugar donde dormir" – lanzo Ginny levantándose de la cama para buscar una polera dentro de su maleta, se había olvidado que al llegar, se puso ropa mas cómoda, y aun seguía solo con la parte superior de su bikini. Saco una camiseta blanca y se la puso.

"Que lastima pobretona, ya me había acostumbrado, estaba recreando la vista un momento" – dijo Draco divertido. – "Pediré que suban mis maletas"

"Maldito seas Draco Malfoy, te juro por lo que mas quieras, que tus noches aquí no serán para nada entretenidas conmigo" – grito ella con furia

"No te preocupes, Potter me comento que eras mala en la cama, podemos trabajar en eso durante estos días" – dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba el teléfono, ahora si, para avisar al botones que subiera sus maletas. Se quedaría con Ginny, todo un fin de semana.

&

Ginny despertó con una jaqueca tremenda. No tenia idea de nada, ni que hora era, donde estaba, que día era, con quien estaba…Abrió los ojos lentamente, cegada por los tímidos rayos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas cerradas de la ventana. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, seguramente se había emborrachado. Algo raro tenia en sus manos, palpo entre sus dedos y encontró algo que le heló la sangre y le hizo olvidar todo… un anillo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué mierda había echo? Se incorporo en la cama. Estaba solo en ropa interior, busco alrededor de ella algún otro signo de lo que había pasado. Cuando vio en el velador una nota:

"**Te espero para tomar desayuno amor, Atte. Tu esposo, Draco."**

"_Oh por Dios…¿¿Qué hice??" – pensó mientras imágenes borrosas se agolpaban en su cabeza._

&

**Denle al GO! Actualizare pronto :) LO JURO! Esta vez no es broma, y de verdad , frente a toda la adversidad, seguiré este fic, hasta el fin. Los amo y gracias por esperar pacientemente D Ahora yo espero sus reviews de aliento! Chauuu**


End file.
